


Love and Acceptance

by Lokilaufeyson_rogers1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilaufeyson_rogers1976/pseuds/Lokilaufeyson_rogers1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Loki had just gotten married and started their family, but there are quite a few<br/>people who do not accept their relationship like Steve's best friend Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Their is not much sex yet. It's my first fanfiction story, bear with me.

Chapter One

It's 6:00am and Jarvis commence to wake up Tony and Natasha for a meeting at S.H.E.A.L.D at 9:00am that's enough time for a quick shower, and breakfast. Meanwhile across town Clint and Thor are on their way to Steve and Loki's apartment for breakfast Clint just started dating Thor and fell in love hard, how can he not he's tall, funny, romantic, blonde and blue eyes, caring, and very protective.  
Steve and Loki have been dating for years, and Steve wants to ask him to marry him but he wants everything just perfect right down to dinner.  
Nick Fury is briefing the Avengers on their next mission, Loki is officially a member of now everyone knows this mission is dangerous cause it's against two of spider-man's worst enemies the sandman and venom. The Avengers will also be teaming up with the X-men and two of the fanatic 4 on this. Thor and Loki are especially nervous for their lovers even though they will be fighting along side them, but it's a scary thought of losing them especially for Loki nobody wants him to become evil and to lose everything good that he's done since the battle of New York. Hawkeye had just forgiven him and became close friends with Loki and not because he's dating his brother, he thought it's time to put it in the past and move on. The hardest part for him is facing black widow cause of his betrayal, their break-up he realized that he had hurt her heart real bad and that there's nothing he can do to make it up to her. Back at Stark tower home of the Avengers, Pepper is still CEO of Tonys company, her and Jane decide to have a little fun not suspecting that anyone was there Bruce and Logan are in the lab doing some work when they heard the two women in the next room having sex, so Logan had asked Jarvis to spy on them using the security camera with the sound low. That turned them both on and Logan started to tease Bruce's cock with his hand and mouth they also started to have loud aggressive sex by the time the guys started the women were finished before the guys they knew that they were watching them because the girls were also watching them thanks to Jarvis.  
When everyone got back from their mission Loki and Steve took Hela out shopping and ice cream, Loki asked his daughter how everything is going with the dead especially with her brother and uncle? She said that they are good and that they miss him and Steve, and that they love them very much and are having fun. Loki's stunning green eyes had started to tear up with a mixture of sadness, love and happiness Steve pulled him close and asked him if his kitten is ok? Loki looked into Steve's bright blue eyes and said yes and that he loves him always, and Steve replied I love you so much more. Steve asked her how are things with Peter? She responses that things are good and assures Steve and her dad that she's not going to rush and bed him she don't want to be like her mom, and she don't want to freak him out with what the rest of her body looks like. Loki tells her don't worry if she wants he can explain to him that even though the bottom half of you is different that he shouldn't be afraid to bed you cause you can still make love and have children in time.  
Steve looked shocked and proud of him that he had "the talk" cause she's old enough to know about sex, he also told her that if she does decide to have sex with him that to make sure he uses protection even in a long term relationship until they are ready to start a family. Hel said ok that she'd make sure he does, that if he can could he talk to him for her. Hel gave her da and step da a hug and went to meet up with her uncle Thor and Hawkeye.  
Logan, Bruce, Pepper, and Jane Sat in a awkward silence until Pepper had said well at least everyone got off and it's like none of them ever seen each other naked before they all laughed.  
Thor, Hawkeye, Hel and Peter were doing a double date at the bowling alley and then out to dinner and after that Thor and Hawkeye head back to Stark tower in their room with candles lit and a romantic movie cuddling in each others arms.  
Tony and Natasha came walking in the room only to find Pepper, Jane, Logan and Bruce sitting on the couch watching movies, Tony said hi in his playful cocky voice but never looked at Pepper be cause His heart still hurts when she left him for another woman which makes it hurt even worse.  
Pepper and Jane decided to leave before things got even more awkward especially if Jane's two ex's came home.  
Thor, Clint, Loki, and Steve went to asgurd for a family visit and to see how their mother was doing. Finally Steve and Clint calls Friga mom for the first time which brings happy tears to her eyes. To Thor and Loki everything's complete they have both found their true love's and Loki isn't causing trouble and is happy, and Steve thought about proposing to Loki here on Asgurd so he went and asked Odin and Friga if it was ok if he asked for Loki's hand in marriage? Odin smiled and happy tears filled his eyes, he said he'd be honored if they had the wedding there and Steve said yes and they will also have a ceremony on midgurd also, later that night Steve got down on one knee he took Loki by the hand and asked if he would make him the most happiest man in the world and marry him? Loki's eyes we're filled with happy tears as he said yes as Steve put the ring on his finger, everyone was there including the rest of the avengers and Nick Fury.  
Everyone on Asgurd and his friends were happy that he finally found the happiness he was searching for. Loki was in his female form when Steve asked him to marry him, and he had news to share with him when the made love the night before you were so into it it you forgot to put a condom on and now we're expecting our first child which made Steve even more happy. Friga, Odin, Thor and Hel were also very happy and no doubt that he would make a good mom/dad, so would Steve, besides look at Hel, Sleiphnir, Jormungandr and Fenrir.  
The only son of Loki's to die was Narfi at the hands of Odin cause he believed Loki killed his and Thor's other brother. Odin is paying for his loss with a video Hel had made for loki. Steve had adopted all of his other children with the help of Tonys legal team and Loki's magic turning them into children. Hel is half human and Jormungandr was already changed in to a human at birth he's known as Deadpool. He had only two children that he had to change and that were his other two sons.  
Jane, Pepper, Sif, Natasha and Hel had planned a baby shower and bacheloret party for Loki while Tony and the guys are planning a bachelor/Stag party for Steve. Clint kept an eye on Thor the whole time during the party, which he didn't mind as a matter of fact he was turned on by Clint's jealousy cause it made for some hot and brought sex.  
Back at the office Nick and Steve are working on a Bill for Mutant, Alien, Interspecies, and Same-sex marriage rights which entitles the same rights as male&female human couples, also for gender shape-shifters like Loki. Steve would do anything it takes for his kitten and every other person to have equal rights.  
Back on Asgurd Queen Friga and the servants were preparing the wedding feast for her sons beautiful wedding to the man he love's with all his heart, Odin is proud of His son for not causing no more problems or mischief he owes Steve a huge debt and gratitude for saving his son Loki from himself.  
Loki's two ex wives Sigyn and Angrboda couldn't believe what they heard that he was getting married to Steve here on Asgurd and they were actually invited by Loki him! Should they be happy, angry, or sad about this? All they know that they are not going to ruin his day and they also know that he's pregnant with Steve's child. They know how hard it for him since he's the only male who can relate to a pregnant mortal woman. The average pregnancy for an Asgurding woman is 12 months and the average midgurden is 9 months, but the thing with an Asgurding pregnancy is the labor is much more painful then the human birthing process, it can last for hours or a couple of days.  
Everyone is happy that they are having one ceremony on Asgurd he deserves it.  
Meanwhile Bruce and Logan went out of town camping so Hulk and Wolverine can play and exercise so they won't be back for a week, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Loki are busy planning the wedding and after party. They have the band they want for the reception, Steve and Loki already picked their first song to dance to as husband and husband(wife) it's Love of a lifetime by Firehouse and it's the perfect song for the most beautiful couple in all the nine realm. The maid of honor which is his mother, her and Loki picked out the bridesmaids dresses and they are beautiful. They are a medium green with gold and black trim and the shoes are black with gold trim all of them are going to wear princess crowns and capes, Odin had chosen for the men, stunning black tuxedos with medium green ties and green pocket handkerchiefs, black shoes and medium green socks.  
Loki's wedding dress is the most beautiful and stunning that anyone has ever seen. Its bright gold with black and green lace, the shoulders are puffy and silk green and gold his crown is gold and emerald studded horns similar to his battle helmet and Steve's suite is medium green with black shoes with gold trim and gold dress socks.  
An Asgurding wedding ceremony is about two hours long because of Asgurding customs, the feast is three days long hopefully the rest of the Avengers can keep up with Thor, Loki, and Steve with their high metabolism and not getting drunk fast. The wedding date is set for three midgurden months by that time it will be spring on Asgurd and just in time for an outdoor wedding.  
Loki's bouquet that he'll be holding will consist of gold, green and black roses. Back at Stark tower everyone is excited for the happy couple Thor had cooked a wonderful dinner for everyone and while everyone had Champaign Thor made his brother and Steve a hot cup of tea. Loki was so excited she was showing off the ring that Steve had given him to the girls, Pepper had asked him if she could feel the babies kick and Loki took her hand and placed it in his stomach and she was amazed, pepper told Loki how beautiful he looks and gave him a hug and she also said that if they needed anything just ask any of them, Loki had asked her could she hold her hand when she goes into labor? And she said yes and she was honored he also asked his beloved brother Thor to also be there and of course he said yes. This is a sacred Asgurding tradition Steve and pepper will be the first midgurdens to be apart of it.


End file.
